Another chapter to our story
by Trig00
Summary: Diane and king after the war growing their relationship
1. Dreams and memories

**This is just how i interpreted part of the manga. This is not an original piece it is needed for the story i am writing. i hope you enjoy my first Fanfic! Comment ideas and thoughts please**

**~This event is taken straight from the Manga when Diane uses Gideon lightning rod move to disarm an attack during the battle against Mael/Estarossa~**

"W_here is king? Where will we land? King still can't use his magic!" I_ _felt a small form grabbing tightly to_ _my finger and had the stomach dropping lurch as I_ _stopped falling, looking up frantically to see Elizabeth "H-Hang in there Diane!" _

"_ELIZABETH?!" I shouted "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, GO HELP KING! WITH HIS MAGIC SEALED, HE CANT FLY!"_

_In the midst of the earth crashing around me I heard hawk yell "JUST LEAVE KING TO ME" and saw his sky mantis form zip towards a small shirtless figure. I look back at the goddess above and proceed to yell "ELIZABETH... WE KEEP LOSING ALTITUDE... JUST FORGET ABOUT ME AND ESCAPE YOURSELF!" _

"_NO! DON'T SAY THAT!" "BUT... IF YOU KEEP THIS UP THEN..."_

_I was cut off by the large and terrifying_ _figure of the newly changed Mael. I tensed my body preparing for that_ _fatal blow "I_ _love you king, always and for-"_

_My thought was cut off by an intense blunt blow slammed into Mael and heard a calming voice "Its alright now, you two... now I'll finish this once and for all." the shocked voice of the goddess rang in my ears "th-that form...!" "K-King..." I_ _whispered with equal amount of shock as I_ _beheld the majestic wings and taller figure of Fairy King Harlequin the strongest Fairy King in all of history._

_In complete fascination I_ _drank in this new King " Are you really the king I_ _know?..." I_ _questioned_ _myself over the muffled murmurs of whatever Elizabeth was saying "And not just his magic energy... His entire Aura and personality seems different..." in the dust of the fallen sky island his handsome amber eyes turned_ _to look at me "Don't worry, Diane." he said in a cool tone "I'm still me"_

_**Thank you for reading just the first part of my Fanfic ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

I was thrown into reality when strong hands gently shook my shoulder slowly my eyes opened to a messy haired version of the majesty I just dreamed about he gave me a heart stopping smile and whispered "We need to wake up Diane"

in a deep drowsy voice which made me blush and shove my head into his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around me leaving a trail of gooseflesh under his old sweater that was currently covering my body "Whyyy?" I groaned into him.

A laugh rumbled in his chest as he replied "We still have some messes to clean up, my lady"

after a long moment I rolled off Chastieful and hissed as my warm feet felt the bite of the cold floor. After the soft rustling of sheets I felt the Fairy kings presence behind me, whirling to face him I lost my balance from moving too fast too soon after waking up. A hand grasped my elbow firmly to stabilize currently small body, "Thanks"I giggled looking into the kind, familiar eyes of the fairy I loved. Blushing he kissed me on the forehead (a lot easier now I was only an inch taller) "Lets eat before I get so hungry I eat hawk"

giggling hand in hand we walked down to the main floor of the Boar Hat where a skinny version of the lion sin of pride Esconar was attempting to wake up the hungover Deadly Sins. The first one to fully wake up was surprisingly Ban as he caught sight of the Fairy Giant couple holding hands with very limited clothing on "I _knew _thats why you two disapeared so early last night" he yelled with a suggestive wink successfully waking up the rest of the sins. Blushing violently King stuttered "Y-You can shove it Ban" as I hid my own blush with my pigtails relizing we were in fact still in our sleep wear which consisted of _only_ Kings old sweater and for him all he had on was a pair of short pants. Bashfully I let go of the tight grip on his hand and swiftly run up the stairs whilst yelling back at Bans fading chortling "You're so mean Ban!" but the laughing only grew louder as king followed to change clothes as well.

**Again feel free to comment ideas and suggestions in the comments and thank you for reading the next chapter of my Kiane Fanfic!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Man these are the best leftovers I've ever had!" Hawk exclaimed as the rest of the seven deadly finished up a delicious meal that Ban whipped up. King sat down of the stool next to me his new wings knocking over a cup that Esconar was bringing to Merlin.

"Its awesome having wings finally but they get in the way really easy" he said resting his head on the table in defeat. I tried to shift a little further away from him as nu-noticeably as possible but he rolled his cute head to the side to flash me a grin but instead frowned as he witnessed my action. But as he opened his mouth a shiver went down my spine and I shot straight out of my spot and bolted out the door. _How am I already growing?_ I thought as whilst struggling to get my dress off. Already naked I went behind the tavern where a large storage box was placed to hold my giant clothes. The final shock hit the soles of my feet and I started to grow. As I shot up I heard footsteps and a worried voice "Diane? Are you OK, you ran out of there pretty qui-"

I looked down to see a very red fairy king "DON'T LOOK KING, TURN AROUND!" I screamed covering my chest as a large spurt of blood shot out of his nose and he fell back on the grass out cold. Finished growing I threw my giant clothes on and fell to my knees to poke an awakening King. This wasn't the first time he's seen me naked, there was the incident in the Fairy kings forest when we were both bathing... but a girl still needs some secrets! Still in a shade of cherry red King pushed his long hair back and looked sheepishly up me "I-Im sorry you were j-just acting so s-strange and then you ran off, I w-was worried so I came a-after y-you sorry sorry"

"Thanks but I-Im OK, i was just g-growing sooner then I thought" I replied equally embarrassed.

"But that doesn't explain why you avoided my touch at breakfast, are you OK? Are you having second thoughts because its OK if you are, and you don't want to keep going..."

"KING! Relax that's not why, I will always love you. Forever remember?"

"Thank the goddesses but still why did you avoid my touch?"

"why don't you just read my heart?"

"I could but I want you to feel like you can tell me anything"

He rose so he was eye level with me with a concerned look plastered on his handsome features his huge wings peeking out from his shoulders. "O-Ok but I'm scared to tell you..." he cocked his head listening "well... its your wings.."

"Whats wrong with my wings?" he raised his groomed eyebrow.

I covered my face with my hair "they-they remind me of bugs!"

I watched his face go from concern to a blank stare, then he tilted his head back and let a hearty laugh erupt.

"I forgot about your insect phobia haha"

I continued to bury my blushing face even further into my hair in embarrassment. A now small hand touched the side of my face bringing my head out of hiding forcing me to look into his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"I'm glad your actually OK, I'm glad _we _are OK" and placed a kiss onto the tip of my nose "we can work up to touching my wings but for now I can change into my human form when we cuddle."

"No," I stated firmly "I will get used to your wings one way or another, I just need to take some more shrinking pills so we can go back inside." I pulled out a small bottle filled with pills and took one out. I prepared to ingest it as king floated patiently in front of me unaware I was about to shrink out of my clothes and once again be bare, I gave him a very stern looking as realization crept on his face in the form of a blush as he rushed around the corner.

**Thank you for getting to part three of my fanfic. I think I speak for a large majority of the fandom when I say King x Diane is the cutest couple!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so short. By Valentines day I mean its 12:45 in the morning. I'll write part two in the morning, well enjoy!**

I had been watching Him sleep for some time now, and by goddess was it an adorable sight! His cheeks tinted pink, mouth slightly parted and if you listened carefully you could hear him snoring lightly. His breathing hitched and he squinted through his shoulder length hair. (it was so neat and tidy the day he changed now its impossible to control) seeing me watching him gave me a small smile "Enjoying the view lady Diane?"

I couldn't control myself and I swooped in and pressed my mouth to his, shocked he didn't do anything at first then he placed his hands on my hips and tugged me closer, sliding his tongue in my mouth brandishing me. I pulled back before things escalated "I want to try something today."

He gave me a suggesting look so I slapped his arm lightly as to not hurt him "Nothing like that, this requires clothes baka!"

i jumped down from Chastieful and snagged my dress from the floor. Looking back at King I made a spinning motion with my finger so I could have some privacy. "Well I made some plans for today too..."

"Like what?"

"Well in the human realm they celebrate a day called valentines day..."

Now dressed I patted Chastieful to let him know it was OK to look. "I know that's what I wanted to try today, U was going to ask you to be my valentine!"

Gifting me with a full grin he laughed "Great minds think alike!"

He floated down from where he was resting and dramatically got on one knee summoning a flower from the flower box outside "Well Diane will be my valentine!"

Sitting on his knee I wrapped my arms around his neck "I would love to be your valentine, but as much as I like you wearing only pants I'm not sure if that's suitable attire for a date."

He maneuvered me so he was sitting cross legged and I was in his lap, I licked his neck and nibbled on his jaw, he let out a moan in pleasure. From outside our door Hawk yelled "You two better not be doing the devils deed or I'll tie you both up so you cant even touch each other!"

"Well lets get going then Di, wouldn't want to miss our date" King whispered in my ear making me blush from anticipation of what else this date would include.

**Thanks again for reading and I'm sorry its so short, I'm working on part two. Remember if there any ideas you have put it in the comments and i hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**i just want to ask, what is kings new human form, is he still fat or what.**

We decided we would alternate between activities since we both already made plans. Since it was my turn first I chose what was first on my list, a simple walk through the forest beside the Boar hat. Arm in arm we kept a slow pace making our way to the forest talking about useless little things like what flowers we walked by or stories from our childhood. Sometimes we were just quiet looking at each other. We passed a large opening in the crowded forest where long grass swayed in the wind and small boulders or trees spotted the field. Both of us stopped to admire the view, I pulled my arm from his grasp and started running in the grass shouting "If you catch me I'll do anything you wish!" replaying one of the memories that I had recently got back. I looked back but he was already gone, stopping I scanned the sky for his silhouette but from the corner of my eye I saw movement in the grass beside me. King launched himself from where he was lying, I made a move to dodge but his foot got caught in a root and he came down as quickly as he got up. I leaned over his groaning figure "Guess the ground isn't your forte" I giggled

He just kept staring at me, slowly redness crept across his face. As I examined him further and saw how well his features blended into everything, his eyes matched the freesia the mingled with other flowers. If I stared long enough he might have melted into nature herself. It felt like time stopped when a huge bug flew past my face, squealing I ran away in disgust."Its OK Diane, I'll protect you!"

King proclaimed as he flew after me. Getting in a defensive stance stance in front of me "I'm OK Harlequin, it was just a bug." I blushed from embarrassment "We should move on to the next activity, it is your turn you know."

"R-right lets go!"

Kings plan so far did not make a lot of sense, we had been roaming through a dark and unfamiliar part of Lionas. Some shady characters roamed in these parts rumor said so I pressed a little closer to king he grabbed on to me "I'm sorry I know it's around here somewhere... here we are!"

'Here' was an old building that looked like it was going to collapse. We walked into the building skeptically and entered a very dark a dusty room "I don't ***cough*** like this" I whimpered when a slouched figure came around the corner "HULLOOOO"

I grabbed king with a death grip and we screamed together "My name i- can you shut up for a minute- My name is Arabella, are you the couple I'm teaching today?"

Blushing violently king replied " Y-Yes sorry you shocked us"

Still rattled I leaned in and whispered in kings ear "What is she teaching us?" please be not how to skin someone alive.

"I am teaching you how to dance!" Arabella chimed. (kind of creepy how she heard me)

A lock of hair fell into the fairy kings face "More me then you... your an amazing dancer, but I entered us in a contest later so I figured we could learn a couple steps together"

I squealed in delight, I had asked him to do this a couple months ago! I have always wanted to compete and was always asking King but he always brushed it off. Clearly beginning to lose patience the hag shoved a hand into Kings face, sighing he dropped two gold coins into her dry wrinkly hands, she turned swiftly and walked down a the dark hall behind her, hesitantly we followed. She opened a heavy oak door to reveal a beautiful dance studio. "You can't trust everything you see" the hag said in a cool mysterious voice, where the hell did King find this place. A loud clap followed by Arabella shouting "Well lets get to it" making king and I jump and run to the center of the room.

Dancing with a partner is hard. You have to focus on too many things, the music, your feet, their feet it was a lot to take in but a couple toe throbbing hours later our very annoyed instructor deemed us worthy enough to go off on our own. She pushed us out the door and as a form of farewell stated "Your perfect! I have taught you all I can teach, you don't have to come back!"

Summoning Chastieful King laid back on it "I don't think we are welcome back, oh well we should probably eat something anyways."

I hopped up with him "There's this place down by the castle that grills pork right in front of you! Can we go there?" He winked at me with those beautiful eyes and we flew in the direction of the castle.

We Grabbed our food (I had a pork sheshkabab while he stuck with a vegetable laden one) and found a bench to eat on. We played a game where we had to try and guess where certain people where from by there fashion and gait, at one point I rested my hand on his leg. King's face went very red and he bit his lip . It took me a bit to realize that my hand was resting on his thigh, very high up on his thigh. Hiding my face with my hair I stammered "The s-suns getting low, do we h-have a contest t-to get to?"

"R-right we just need to fly there" He summoned Chastieful

"Actually.." this is going to be an awkward proposition "Can you just... carry me?"

King nodded and awkwardly grabbed me in a princess carry position and shot into the sky, we started heading east with the wind whipping around it didn't occur to me that my dress might move, before I knew it kings hand was touching the skin on the upper side of my thigh I whipped my head to look at him as his nose started to bleed heavily "I'M SO SORRY DIANE! THE WIND MOVED YOUR DRESS OUT OF THE WAY AND THE POSITION I'M CARRYING YOU IN..."

I felt my face heat up from how flustered we both were getting so I pressed a kiss to stop whatever nervous breakdown he was about to have, to let him know it was OK. We slowed to a stop and had a quick make out session before he broke loose and said "I'm sorry but we are actually here and its starting soon" I looked down to an oddly familiar meadow filled with lanterns and a small group of people. We lowered till we landed in the middle of a small crowd of people After a few short minutes the band started to play a jumpy tune and couples began to break off the crowd and begin to dance. Together we watched the crowd dissolve into a dancing flurry. Then King offered me his hand, nervously I took it and we started off with a simple two step, gradually we got into a rhythm and everything disappeared around us . It was just me, him and the music, before we knew it the contest had ended and as expected we had lost... hard, but that didn't matter as we danced the night away. We took a break to grab a drink, we were both parched. As we both chugged our drinks a small group came over and pushed a skinny young man forward "Um... We come the village to the east from here and its residents and I are wondering if your names are Harlequin and Diane?" Very confused and skeptical I answered "Who wants to know...?"

A older lady replied "We have heard tales of a fairy and giant who used to live around here and we have also heard rumors of a giant who was able to shrink and well... you two match the description."

A very old and nostalgic looking man pushed his way to the front of the group "My fourth great Grandfather discovered a pair like that a couple hundred years ago and helped them out from time to time."

I examined the man very intently when it dawned on me he looked just like that hunter that gave me soup when Harlequin and I lived in that cave "yes that's us, and that means..." disregarding the villagers other questions I began to walk in a familiar direction away from the lights laughter and music. I walked for what felt like a couple miles before I felt that all too common shock that was the warning I was beginning to grow again, forgetting my mission I booked it into a clump of trees near by. My dress ripped apart before I could do anything, great that was my favorite one. "KING!"

From where he had trailing me from a respectable distance he flew towards my clump of trees looking like a blur "Are you OK Dia- oh goddess" King spun around so his back faced me, he was always such a gentleman.

"I'm sorry my height always ruins everything I wish I was always small."

"Don't say that Diane, I love you no matter what size you are, remember I fell in love with this version of you before your little version. But if I am going to help you... I need to look so I can roughly see your measurements."

Shit. "Um... do you have to?" I questioned "I mean I don't mind you seeing me like.. this but it's still, you know... revealing and... new."

I watched his shoulders rise and fall as he breathed harder and harder, then he did the last thing I would expect him to do and started to unbutton his shirt. He shrugged it off revealing his bare top that held those beautiful wings , I saw his shaking hands reach down to unbutton his pants. As his pants dropped my eyes shot to the ground. "Now we are in equally uncomfortable conditions. I'm not planning any funny stuff its just to level the playing field while I make your new clothes."

He began to turn and I kept covering myself with my hands, I looked up and saw his blushing face and focused on his very wide eyes. not what his hands were also covering.

also making sure he was looking at only my _very_ red face he opened his mouth "I-I need you to lift your arms up, I'll do the same. It'll take me two seconds to make the material from the the surrounding plant fibers OK?"

I nodded, closing my eyes and counted to three in my head. On three I opened my eyes and whipped my arms up into the air. I saw King's arms already up and his nose started bleeding as he just stared. What was he doing!?

"King! you said it would only be two seconds!"

"Oh Yeah! S-sorry!"

He made some movements with his hand flicking his wrist and all the leaves disappeared from surrounding trees and whipped around me like a tornado and then the wind stopped. I looked down and saw the most beautiful green dress I had ever seen. Looking at King in astonishment I noticed he had a matching suit. Squealing I ran up and hugged The Fairy King. "This is beautiful and you look so handsome- the color- the style its just... just... PERFECT"

"ow.."

I let him out of my grasp "I'm sorry and again thank you"

I had noticed it was practically dark I looked at King and the realization of what he just saw slammed into me... and what I had seen.

"Ummm" he stammered "Lets keep going OK?"

Both our faces maroon we continued our walk in this all too familiar direction. Eventually we came across a cave, _the _cave. It had gone completely dark now so looking inside and seeing was impossible so instead I sat down on the slope at the lip of the cave. King rested on my shoulder "I wanted to bring you here because this is where everything started, this is where I fell in love with you.."

"And I with you." I smiled back. I laid down hugging King to my chest, instantly we both went red "Its just for tonight don't get excited." I confirmed quickly. After a couple minutes we had both fallen asleep under the stars where he was still by my side, as he was 200 years ago.

**OOOOH BOOOOIIIIS that was a long one. Sorry it came out late I just kept going. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

There was demon activity out by Camelot. It had been an issue for some time but it was getting so annoying now! Unsure about the numbers we would be facing Captain decided we should all go, Elizabeth needed some Armour though. Deciding to make a girls only time out of it we left the males to some stupid knife throwing game. We walked through town (In my small form) talking about what possible obstacles we would encounter while on our way to the blacksmith when i felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see a broad shouldered Knight "Hey Howzer!"

"Hey Diane! Elizabeth. What are you guys up to?"

Elizabeth stepped beside me and excitedly stated

"We're getting some Armour for our mission!"

It looked like Howzer was trying to school his face into a cool uninterested look (Failing obviously)

"Oh? That sounds like fun! Maybe I'll come to see my favorite sin in action?" he said as he winked at me.

Oh no. He can't still be flirting with me? He must know I'm with King, I'll have to play it off "Well we need to get going because we are on a time crunch! We are leaving tomorrow morning and I'm sure Meliodis would love for you to watch him, your one of his favorite knights too!"

I grabbed Elizabeth's arm and quickly walked in the direction of the black smith while Howzer yelled from where he was still standing "Actually my favorite sin is y- ah screw it she's not listening anymore"

Little did he know I was and this was not good. I don't to break his heart. Or have King get angry with him, oh goddess this is going to be a hard situation to diffuse. "Um Diane?" the Princess said between hard breaths "I think we can slow down."

I hadn't realized we had practically jogged all the way to the blacksmiths. Slowing down Elizabeth gave a concerned look. "What was that all about?"

"Well" I pulled her off to the side of the road, this might be a bit I needed some girl to girl advice "I'm pretty sure Howzer has a crush on me but I love King. And I don't want to break Howzer's heart but I'm worried what will happen if I don't do anything or let King take care of it."

Elizabeth tilted her head "I don't think sir King would do anything drastic, he is very cool headed."

I snorted a laugh "Ever since we first kissed he's become very protective of me, especially with Howzer. I guess they had a bit of a strained relationship because they both had feelings for me."

The goddess grasped my hand "I think this is a leech situation. You have to just rip it off and get it over with before it starts to have bad effects."

I nodded and we both stood up and continued walking to our destination when Elizabeth started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are quite the heartache for boys aren't you?"

Giggling we entered the shop.

**I am so sorry to all those Howzer x Diane lovers but I just can't do it! King is my smol boi and needs Diane like Diane needs him!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this idea was inspired by a fan made comic by redworld96 and its just a super cute and funny idea.**

I was a two day trip just to go to Camelot so I decided to stay small for most of it. I still hadn't mustered the courage to touch Kings back and wings, I had mostly been touching his chest. But now we sat across from each other me wearing his old sweater him wearing no shirt and short pants. We are currently having a very intense staring contest "Its OK Diane, we'll go slow because its your first time." he said scooching just a little closer.

"Does it hurt?"

"No it doesn't, it feels like this." He leaned in and breathed into my ear making me squirm from how ticklish it was. **I stole wing sensitivity thing from Sarah J Mass's book series A Court of Thorns and Roses, READ IT it is my all time favorite book! **"OK... I think I'm ready"

He turned around slowly as I backed up a fair distance from his wings, I brought my shaking hand up till it was almost touching when they fluttered slightly "EEK IT TWITCHED AND ITS SO MUCH BIGGER THEN I THOUGHT!"

King was howling in laughter when our bedroom door came crashing onto the floor and Howzers panting shoulders filled up the door frame "ARE YOU OK DIANE? DID HE TOUCH YOU. HURT YOU? BECAUSE IF HE DID I"LL KNOCK HIM INTO TOMMOR-"

He finally stopped as he absorbed the position we were in with kings back facing me and with me with my hand still partially reaching out. I looked between King and Howzer as anger began to swell and take up my chest, I got up and walked towards Howzer "Get the HELL out of our space." I said with a cool deadly tone as I used my giant strength to lift the door up and slam it into his blood drained face.

~Time skip~

After Hawk had come with new hinges for the door and fixed it I flopped down on the bed where King was sitting with a worried look on his face "I've never seen you get like that before... are you OK?"

"I'm just so pissed that there are guys like him still trying to save the princess from the tower when her prince charming has already saved her, I mean he doesn't even know what my dragon was! He thinks that you are the dragon, at least you know what it is."

With a sad look in his eyes he pulled me into an embrace and said "Loneliness, and I promise you will never feel that again."

I started crying hot tears as I buried my face into his chest, He pulled me down so we were lying down on the bed. After a couple minutes I calmed down and looked up to meet his gorgeous amber eyes and pressed my lips into his. Fitting like two puzzle pieces we moved our mouths in sync and he slipped in his tongue and began massaging mine. I ran my hands into his long hair when he stopped abruptly pulling back. "I nearly forgot! I need you to cut my hair, it gets in the way under my helmet and it looks too badass not to wear." He said with a wide grin.

Nodding and still flushed from our little session I got up and walked over to the dresser where a pair of scissors were. He had made his way to the bathroom where the hair would be easier to clean up. Stepping behind him I grabbed the first lock of hair and snipped it off. Making quick work I cut it so it was short on the sides but the top was long enough to push up and to the side. Finished I rested my arms on his head and looked into the mirror where King was looking at me with a very cheeky smile "What's so funny?"

Trying not to laugh he pointed out the fact the my elbows were lightly resting on his wings I screamed and jumped back "YOU TRICKED ME!"

"I didn't trick you, you just needed some help!"

I stomped out the bathroom with his laugh echoing behind me. But I couldn't stay mad so I didn't let him see the smile on my face.

**Thanks for reading, this was funny one to write. I hope you enjoyed and comment any ideas or other challenges you want my OTP to overcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this is so short but I'm really bad at writing fight scenes ha-ha**

I smashed Gideon into the red demon I was currently fighting, how had so many gathered without the seven deadly sins noticing there must have been 20 when we first started! While the demon was on the ground it's chest caved in I heard Bans sing song voice use his skill snatch as all the demons hearts ripped from him. There was only one demon left and it was a skinny grey one, I looked around until I made eye contact with my Fairy Kings armored form. Nodding we prepared to do our combined attack cross shooting, when Howzer jumped in front of me while I was mid attack "I've got this Diane! Rising Tornado!"

What the hell was he thinking! I redirected my attack into the sky as Howzers tornado hit the demon having little effect on it. Before I had a chance to dodge the demons whip-like limb hit me in the abdomen with such force it cut into me. The pain, oh goddess was too much for me to handle as I fell to the ground my vision beginning to tunnel "DIANE"

I heard a loving but terrified voice call out through the ringing in my ears. I witnessed a blurred figure completely demolish the demon, he began to fly towards me as I blacked out the last thing I heard was "Oh Diane, I'm so sorry, I'm here for you and I will always love you and be there by your side..."

**Again sorry its short, comment any ideas suggestions or mistake I've made! and you know what, I actually hate Howzer. There I said it, I'm sorry but he interferes with my OTP TOO MUCH**


	9. Chapter 9

**There is no fan art with King in his new form and Diane to use as covers, so it would be great if you guys could send some in. And I think I got this cover picture from redworld96. Bro you NEED to have a look they are so good!**

King POV

It was almost like slow motion as I watched Diane fall, She was still in her giant form which made it a lot easier for the demon to hit her, how could I have not thought of that. Within the anger and the passion I had destroyed the demon that had hurt my beloved, how I don't remember the only important thing was Diane. I flew as fast I could down to her bleeding form tears already streaming down my face. I rested my hand on her cheek "Oh Diane, I'm so sorry. I'm here for you and I will always love you and be there by your side... ELIZABETH!"

"Yes Sir King, I'm already here."

I went to look at where her voice had come from. She was tending to Diane's wounds, oh goddess there was so much blood... and what was tha- I quickly looked back up at Diane's face unable to look at her shredded abdomen. While waiting for to fix the large majority of the wound I pushed some hair from her face when I heard Howzer behind me "I could have saved her if she had gotten out of the way."

Seeing red I flung my arm enabling Chastieful to narrowly miss the bastard by a hair. Flaring my wings I got up and turned to face him, in almost a whisper I warned him "If you are in my eye sight in 30 seconds I will not hesitate and kill you before you try and blame my lover for your stupid ego fueled action."

I went back to stroking the giants beautiful face as his running footsteps faded out of earshot. I felt a feminine hand rest on my shoulder, it was Merlin "we have her stabilized but we need to shrink her down to get her onto the boar hat for further healing."

I waited a moment before I took a step back to allow Merlin to shrink Diane. Esconar stood beside and handed me a blanket, grateful I nodded to the prideful man. Looking back at Merlin I saw that where a giant once was now was a girl. I ran over and draped the blanket to cover her blood stained body, we didn't have any clothes that would fit her right now. I picked her up, usually she felt strong, certainly stronger them me but right now she felt frail. I walked with her close to my chest for 3 kilometers where the Boar hat was stationed and set her down in our bed. Everyone but Elizabeth stayed out of the room but while she was healing my love I held Diane's hand never leaving her side just like I promised.

**Bet y'all weren't expecting King's POV chapter. Thank you for all the support I have received while writing this. I'm thinking about starting another one but I'm not sure so stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for making it this far! Comment ideas and suggestions and send in some final form fan art of my favorite fairy King because I need better cover art, will give full credit obviously **

Blurred images flashed through my head -_DIANE!-I'll grant you any request-I'm still me- _Memories it seems are being played when one clear voice was louder then the rest "we wont know the full extent of the damage until she wakes up."

I felt something holding my hand tightly and heard quiet sobbing I cracked my eyes open and saw a tear stained fairy king holding my hand to his forehead. In a weak, rough voice I asked "Why are you crying King?"

His swollen eyes shot up to mine "Diane!"

I pushed myself up into a sitting position but something felt wrong, King attacked me with a hug "Are you in pain?"

"No but something doesn't feel right, like I'm missing something."

I went to cross my legs when I realized I couldn't, I couldn't feel or move my legs. I whipped my blanket back to make sure they were still there, the sigh of relief hitched as I realized I was completely naked spare for a thin shirt. Placing the blanket back over my legs I looked to where king was sitting "S-Sorry Diane It was easier to heal you like this after we shrank you."

"King- I can't feel or move my legs."

His red face had been drained of its blood

The door burst open and there stood Merlin followed by the rest of the sins "So sleeping beauty awake then" Hawk chimed

Captain saw Kings expression and asked "Is everything OK?"

I explained the situation in a machine like manner still in shock

Everyone was scattered throughout the room talking among themselves when King Climbed into bed with me and grabbed my other hand, I hadn't noticed how violently it was shaking. I let my now heavy head rest on the soft spot between his shoulder and neck, he kissed the side of my head and whispered "I'm sorry for checking out there my love, I just needed to think."

He reached up and wiped a tear from my cheek, I hadn't even realized I was crying. Suddenly the weight of the situation fell on me and I fell apart in broken sobs. Footsteps filed out of the room as my lover enveloped me in his warmth and the world caved in around me.

~A couple days later~

"We need to do a couple tests Lady Diane."

Elizabeth and Merlin stood at the foot of the bed where King and i have practically lived for the past couple days. He carried me down the stairs for fresh air and meals.

"I may have a way of giving the use of your legs back but we must make sure, take off your top and lay on your stomach."

Nodding I took off my thin top leaving only the flexible strip of fabric supporting my breasts and attempted to turn my body, unsuccessfully I felt Kings strong grab my hips and flip my useless legs I looked up to give him grateful smile and was met with a maroon expression of nervousness. Giggling I placed my hand where his rested still on my hip "King, we've been together for a little bit now, its OK if you see me in my undergarments, its not like it the first time.."

I brought his hand so I was able to rest my head on it he huffed "Remember the time-"

"Can we leave the foreplay for when we are _not _here?" Merlin interrupted

Now it was my turn to blush I had forgotten they were in the room, The past couple days it feels like King and I are the same person.

"Are you ready lady Diane?" the goddess asked

Right after i nodded a warmth started at my nape and traveled down my spine to where I was unable to feel "Its just as you thought Lady Merlin."

I looked back and gave Elizabeth a questioning look to which she smiled at me and said some of the most wonderful words I had ever heard "We have found a way to make you walk again Diane."

**Ayo sorry for the cliffhanger I guess we will find out how in the next chapter**.


	11. Chapter 11

**I've just caught up on the manga and it looks like King is back to his old self, I'm still going to write as if he hasn't reverted back until I can find a way to put it into the story.**

"Are you sure? I don't want Diane going through the pain of forgetting everything." King was so cute when he worried. I grabbed his hand to comfort him. "Its OK Harlequin... We led him down the right path, he would never hurt me."

Merlin crossed her arms "Gowther, as you know, has the ability to infiltrate minds, and your injury that prevents you from using your legs is damage to your spinal cord due to the fact that demon basically cut you in half..." King Cringed at that fact "But the mind is part of the brain which in turn is part of the spinal cord so Gowther should be able to enter your mind, travel down the spinal cord and fix every last nerve."

I didn't need to think hard about my decision, I wanted to walk, run, _dance... "_Yes... lets do it."

~Time skip~

We were now at Merlin's lab, I was lying on my stomach again back bare and I heard Gowthers voice behind me "I will begin your treatment now Seven Deadly Sin Serpent Sin Diane."

I looked up at King who was seated beside my head when a white hot pain raced down my spine. I gasped at the shock from the pain King screamed "STOP IT YOUR HURTING HER."

Merlin flicked her hand and King choked on his next sentence

"I must ask for complete silence for Gowther, I'm not sure how long this will take so I'm going to keep your voice for now. I will give it back after this is over."

I was in so much pain... I couldn't move or even scream. King placed his hand on my tightly clenched fist, it took all my concentration to open my fist and grab it. It felt like days, weeks before it had stopped. When it did I passed out from pure exhaustion.

Kings POV

It had only been four hours but it felt like a lot longer. Seeing the love of my life go through all that pain was torture, it was a relief when her crushing grip finally released my hand. After Merlin had given my voice back and she dressed Diane I picked her up and flew her back to our room back at the boar hat. I closed the door softly to let her rest and joined the others downstairs. They were all drinking around the bar, I went to pour myself a mug of Vanya ale when I realized I couldn't, Diane was so strong my hand had been shattered. I laughed under my breath "Elizabeth, do you mind healing my hand. I don't want Diane to know."

"But of course Sir King." she sat in front of me and encased my broken hand with a healing light "Might I suggest the next time you do this only offer two fingers, It will do less damage and be less painful."

Hmm when would be the next time I do this? I hope its never again.

"Do you think Gowther was able to do it? Heal her I mean."

she avoided my eyes when she responded

"There is no sure way of knowing until she wakes up, all we can do is wait."

**Thanks for reading I hope you are enjoying my fan fiction so far, if you have any ideas, suggestions or anything to say feel free to comment. **


	12. Chapter 12

**So like low key smut warning**

King Pov

Its been a a day and a half, I was beginning to get worried she would never wake up when her eyelashes fluttered and I saw her beautiful deep purple eyes. I almost cried just at the sight of them, But I would be strong for Diane and not cry. "Did it work?" she asked me hopeful

I hope it did, I wouldn't be able to bear the sight of her depressed as I know she would be if she was never able to dance again. "Merlin said you should be able to try to walk as soon as you wake up... do you want to try right away?"

She hesitated before she answered with a nod, why would she hesitate? Was she scared or maybe she still can't feel her legs, oh no what if all the pain she just went through didn't do anything, all that suffering. I felt a hand cup my cheek "I can see the worry on your face, if it worked then good but if it doesn't we will look for another way but it doesn't matter because we will do it together."

She always knew just what to say, I wish I was able to do that. How is she so cool headed about this though?

Diane POV

Holy crap I was scared as hell.

I could feel my legs but still what if it didn't work? I took a deep breath as I pivoted my body on the bed. Good, good it was harder to do that when I couldn't feel my lower legs. King now stood in front of me arms out ready for me to grab on to, I gripped his forearms and gave my self to the count of three before I hoisted myself up. I could stand. I felt my eyes begin to water as I let go of king and he stepped off to the side ready to catch me if I fell. I took a step forward, and then another, It was like there was never an injury. There was some soreness where my spine had been damage but either than that I was fine. I went to look at King and saw tears streaming down his face "Are you OK King?"

He hid his face as if he was ashamed. "I'm so sorry Diane, I promised myself I would be strong, that I wouldn't cry for your sake." tears began to flow down my cheeks now "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to save you from that demon, I'm sorry I was late and I'm sorry that I'm too weak."

We are both crying now, I stepped so I stood in front of him and wrapped my arms around the Fairy King before me. Sinking to the ground I whispered in his ear "Its OK Harlequin, none of this is your fault, and no matter what you do I know that you will always love me and never leave my side."

After crying on the floor for a good half hour I pulled him up from the floor "We should probably let the others know that everything is OK, lets get cleaned up because I need a shower."

He sat on the bed "Me too, you can go first."

I went around the room gathering some extra clothes for when I was done. An idea dawned on me, I felt my face heat up as a blush crept across it. I turned and covered it with my hair. "Well, actually would you like to shower... w-with me?"

He met my gaze with a shocked one. His blush (**I've decided since he upgraded to his final form he likes to remain shirtless because wings are uncomfortable with shirts. Maybe it chafes where the shirt and wing meet? I don't know just roll with it.**) was so deep it traveled down his neck. "Um are you s-sure Diane?"

"Only if your comfortable with that!" I didn't want him to feel forced into it

"Um yes! O-Of course!" He replied enthusiastically

I giggled continuing to hide my blush with my hair and left the room. I went into the washroom and turned on the shower, I waited until it was the right temperature before I began to undress. I stepped into the shower and began to wash my hair. I was getting worried King wasn't coming when I heard the door open, there was the thump of clothes dropping on the floor before he stepped in with me. My back was facing him and I began to wash my body, I mustered up the courage and turned around offering him the bar of soap "W-Will you wash my b-back?"

Eyes wide he took the soap, I turned my back to him again. His hands delicately moved my hair from my nape and he began to scrub lightly, he was about about midway down my back when I said to myself _screw it_ and I turned around and kissed him deeply.

**We don't do heavy smut on my good christen mine craft server! So sorry kiddies.**

We both exited the bathroom just as Ban walked by, First his eyes widened at the fact I was walking then he saw who I was with, his mouth opened and he began to yell "HOLY SHIT. DID YOU GUYS BA-"

He was cut off by Chastieful smothering him, king grabbed me and we booked it into our room with Ban still in the hallway recovering from us nearly killing him. "I really wish he was still immortal, easier to shut him up, we could just kill him." I said panting lightly.

**I know I know I probably disappointed some of with the mild smut scene but i am not very good at that stuff, maybe one day ha ha so for now we keep it rated T I guess.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So a couple things, this chapter was me making up a culture. I think that that all the clans have very different culture and not much is said about the giant clan throughout the manga aside from the fighting aspect so I decided to make up some stuff. Also I have a to say something I noticed, King's magical ability is disaster and Diane's is creation. Thank you for coming to my Ted talk.**

We were hungry from exerting ourselves and decided to go grab something to eat. It seems that Ban had recovered from our attack and was making spaghetti for the group. After being bombarded with questions and examinations of my newly healed spinal cord King and I sat down at a table in the back. Ban kept glancing over at us, when eventually I was done with it and left claiming to get some fresh air. While I walked by Merlin's table I told her she could release the shrinking spell on me, after she confirmed she heard me I went outside and around the back where my newly mended giant clothes waited for me. After I had gone back to my original size and gotten dressed I walked into the woods nearby relishing the feeling of being able to walk again, to test out my legs I began to dance. The earth and I became one, I could feel every fiber of my being linked to the ground beneath me. But even this couldn't shake the odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't think It was from the "connecting" I had done with my lover, it was more like a warning that something was coming. That's when I felt the ground shake, it was coming from the direction of the boar hat. I turned around and began to sprint back to where my friends were, everyone had gathered on the patio by the time I had arrived "What is it Captain."

"I don't know but it feels big." he said with that scary look on his face

I looked through the group until I had found King, I motioned for him to sit on my shoulder. He darted up to me and announced "It feels like there is two beings."

I noticed some movement at the base of a large hill "there" I pointed it out

King had been right about there being two, But as they became clearer coming closer it occurred to me that they were members of the giant clan.

They slowed down a couple klicks away when they spotted us, they brought their arms out with fingers splayed, a giants surrender. As I was able to make out their faces I realized who they were. I repeated the gesture and called out "Geryon, Mimas why do you come here."

king whispered in my ear "You know these guys?"

"Yeah I trained with Mimas and I was... arranged to mate with Geryon." I said in a low voice so that the rest of the group could hear. I didn't break eye contact with my fellow giants so I didn't see the Sin's reaction but I sure heard the collective "_What?!"_

"I'll explain it later but I was hoping on never having to."

the booming voice of the two male giants called back "We have been sent by the giant clan to come and take you home."

What the hell? Why would they want to do that. They were now walking up to me and halted a healthy distance away. "This is my home, why do they want me to return to Megadozer."

The pair took a nervous glance at each other before getting down on both knees shoving both fists into the ground and bowing their head's "To retrieve the queen of giants."

~time skip~

I had shrank back down to human size to my fellow giants shock and had gone inside for a seven deadly sins meeting. As I walked through the door frame I was inundated with questions _Giant queen? You were supposed to be mated? _And Kings voice above rang out above them all "_Did I steal someones Fiance? Because I will thrown hands." _

I waited until everyone quieted down before I said "I think everyone deserves an explanation.." I was interrupted by the collective "YES."

"Well King and I as you know have powered up quite a bit, even before he reached his final form. Its because we briefly trained with Drole and Gloxinia."

Ban interrupted "Who the hell are they?"

King answered "Gloxinia is the first fairy king and Drole is the giant King. You fought them with us, they orchestrated that festival. How do you not know them?"

Ban shrugged "I don't know, what makes you think I pay that much attention.'

Rolling my eyes I continued "Anyways, after we completed their training exercise/test I was appointed giant queen and king was told he was expected to be the greatest Fairy King of all time. I guess Drole finally told them."

"Yes but what about the fact that you were betrothed to one of them." King queried

"I was meant to be betrothed, I never went through with it. I'll tell you the whole story later King, it's not something I want to share with everyone."

He nodded understanding

"Are you going to go then?" said the Captain

"I'm not sure, I think I'll sleep on it."

~Time skip~

After a couple hours of further talking and me asking the giants if they were OK to sleep outside for the night (They said yes of course, the elements are a giants blanket) King and I retired to our room. He looked outside at our visitors "So which one is Geryon."

I joined him at the window they were both built like the males in the clan all are the only difference between them was their features, Mimas and Geryon like me are considered teenagers among giants. Mimas had boyish features and Geryon was the polar opposite. He also had a beard which was a sign of completing the rite of manhood, you are only allowed to grow one after the fact. I pointed out Geryon to king. "As you know my parents died when I was young, and in the giant clan if you are an orphan you are required to go through a series of tests to determine whether or not you are to be mated or if you are to become nurse maids for babies who's parents are away for battle. I obviously passed the tests and was arranged to mate with Geryon."

King looked back at me "Why didn't you?"

"Neither of us wanted to mate."

"Neither?"

"Yeah, I wanted to mate out of love and he did too." I took a glance out the window "It looks like we both got our wish."

The two Giants had fallen asleep in each others arms, I felt arms wrap around me. I turned around to meet his gaze, I grab his hand and lead him to our bed "I'm sorry for never telling you before, I don't like to think about the early days."

"It's OK, I just wanted to know if I would be fighting over you."

I laughed at that, I noticed king still had that worried look on his face "Whats the matter?"

"Well before everything happened you went off into the forest and well... I was wondering if you... regretted what we did."

I could never regret anything that we did. I decided to show him and not tell as I kissed him deeply, we both laid down on the bed and got comfortable.

**Thanks for reading about my OTP, and have a good rest of your day... or night because I know some of you are reading this at like 3am**


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning King and I packed a bag and prepared to head out, it was too early in the morning for anyone else to be up so we wrote a note. I was expecting to grow any minute so I went to the back and waited for ten minutes or so before I got in my giant clothes and walked back to where king was waiting. "We should probably wake up Geryon and Mimas considering they are supposed to escort us."

I walked over to the Giant couple and gently shook both of their shoulders "Hey, I have decided to come with you. Lets leave now so we can get there by tonight."

"Uh, Yes of course your majesty." Mimas said blushing when he realized he was in the arms of Geryon. They untangled I took a step back and giggled "You don't have to call me that. I'm just an ordinary girl."

"Yes your maj- D-Diane."

Giving the couple some privacy I went back to King and was met with a kiss. "Your far from ordinary... your extraordinary."

I blushed deeply. "Do you want to know the scariest part of our relationship?"

King cocked his head in concern

"Whenever you kiss me in my giant form, I'm worried I'm going to slurp you up!"

King burst into a fit of giggles, and whenever King laughed I couldn't help but join him. We were interrupted when I heard someone clear their throat. Wiping tears from my eyes I saw that Geryon and Mimas were ready to leave. King put his pack into my backpack and sat on shoulder "OK, lets get going." I beamed and began walking in the direction of my homeland.

We had been walking for a couple hours and decided to stop for brunch (we forgot to eat breakfast) I pulled out some meat I had packed as King went out to gather some fruit for himself. When King was out of sight Geryons asked me "So whats your relationship with that fairy. And why is he coming with us."

"Well he is my lover and I thought it would be important for my significant other to come with me."

Mimas's eyes widened "But I've never heard of a giant/fairy relationship! Wouldn't it violate the laws of nature?"

"Maybe... but that doesn't matter because I love him."

This seemed to satisfy their curiosity as they both nodded in understanding. But then Geryon spoke again "How do you make yourself go small?"

I pulled the bottle of pills from my backpack "My friend Merlin made these for me."

"Ah that makes sense..." Geryon paused "I must warn you though, the rest of the giant will not be thrilled to see you and this fairy together. He's not the same species, he seems weak and he isn't royalty."

Kings voice rang out from high above "Actually I am royalty. I am the Fairy King Harlequin. And I may not be strong but I am powerful enough to protect what I love."

I responded with a smile, he puffed his chest out in the most adorable way. I don't think he even knows how much I love him. "OK guys we should keep going. Are you OK with eating while we walk King?"

"Sure!" he claimed his spot on my shoulder we walked past the shocked faces of the giants. After a couple minutes of walking the giants hung back and began whispering among themselves, I felt King lean in and whisper into my ear "And you have no idea how much I love you."

I blushed lightly "That's not fair love, reading my heart?"

he huffed a laugh "And your friends over there like you, they support us."

I smiled at that thought but then a feeling of dread came over me, what if the rest of the clan didn't support us?

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I had to attend a funeral and it drained me mentally. I hope that you will understand and continue to enjoy this King x Diane Fanfic!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Again low key smut warning.**

"How did the giants hear about me being their queen?"

Mimas's eyes widened in excitement "It was the greatest thing, Drole himself came and told the current chief that soon he would step down and that you would come and take his place! Have you ever met Drole? I wonder what he's doing instead? Do you know?"

I exchanged looks with king, this was going to be difficult to tell him. As I opened my mouth to tell him Geryon announced "We're here."

I forward and saw my homeland Megadozer.

We entered into a dark entrance at the base of the large rock that housed the giant race. Torches laced the halls that allowed the giant population to view me from their sleeping divots in the walls. As we made our way up to the grand chamber more giants surround us, some hissed others reached out and caressed me in anyway possible. I felt claustrophobic but I pushed that feeling and schooled my face into a stone cold expression. We came to a grand set of open doors that led to the grand chamber when we walked through Geryon and Mimas broke off the the sides of the room. I continued through the crowded hall the sun appearing and disappearing behind the massive slits in the room. King floated halfway hidden behind me as I encountered raised floor at the end of the room where the current chief of the giants sat. He was a monster of a man, scars scattered throughout his face and chest, he wore the traditional giant dress of multiple animal carcasses draped on his body in a toga like fashion. His deep voice rumbled through the hall "So you are Diane. I have heard much about from our short visit from giant King Drole."

"All good things I hope." I responded in a cold tone "and who might you be?"

He looked at me with arrogance in his eyes "I am chief Jotun, current Giant clan leader. And I challenge you for your position as queen."

I smirked and said as an answer "Sure you would be a lovely queen I'm sure."

His face went red as he stammered "T-Thats not what I meant!" his narrowed as he saw king behind me "But such strange company you keep? Why would you allow a fairy to enter."

My heart hammered in my chest "He is my lover... and soon to be your king as well."

The chamber burst into chaos, I felt a hand grab my arm and drag me into a small doorway in the wall I looked over and saw Mimas "I'll find a place so you can rest and prepare for the fight tomorrow."

We went onto the roof where Mimas motioned his hands to provide us a tent like structure from the stone below us with a back wall for privacy. I gave him my thanks as he went down below into the stone abyss again. I asked king to turn around so I could get down to human size. I grabbed a shawl that was large enough to cover me. I wanted to be ready if I had to take an emergency big pill "So whats this about me being King of giants?"

"Well its customary in giant culture that your lover is second in command and in this case that's you. I understand if you don't wan-"

"Then you will be queen of the fairies." he interrupted

I covered my face with my hair "Really King?"

He scratched the back of his head "Well.. yeah I wanted to ask you anyway."

I stepped forward till our faces were centimeters apart "I love you so much King, I'm sorry we have to do all this."

He looked at me with wide loving eyes before he leaned in and kissed me, we moved our lips in sync as I felt him grab me by the waist and pulled me closer. I brought my hands up and ran them through his soft hair. His tongue slipped into my mouth and explored it, I moaned and the sound seemed to snap a tether on ourselves. We began to move faster, his hands roaming across my body. I started to unbutton his top, our breathing got heavier and I was getting so hot. He pulled back to take his shirt off, I kissed under his jaw down his neck till I had left a trail of kisses down his chest to his naval. Kneeling before him I looked up asking permission, he nodded caressing my cheek. I undid his belt and pulled down his pants.

**Haha you thought! Thanks for reading this oh so short chapter, remember to leave suggestions, ideas and such for me to read so I can maybe interpret them into the story!**


	16. Chapter 16

****WARNING** this entire chapter is what i have been teasing you with ;) sooooo Lemon!**

I undid his belt and pulled down his pants. His proud length sprang free of its confines, I wrapped my hand delicately around the shaft and began pumping. I looked up at kings red face where pleasure was plastered but I noticed he hadn't quite moaned yet, well I was going to change that. I leaned down and flicked my tongue over his tip, getting the desired reaction when I heard him groan from pleasure. Wanting to give more to him I wrapped my lips around him and began bobbing. I only did it 2 or 3 times before he brought me up "My turn." He said before pushing me back onto where Chastieful was behind me, I pushed myself back onto the queen size Chastieful as King floated up and rested on top of me. He began to passionately kiss me, he moved his lips to my ear. When his tongue licked the shell of my ear I shuddered in anticipation, he unfolded my shawl and groped my chest. Leaving a trail of hickies he made his way down began to suck on my left breast his teeth grazing my nipple and with his right hand he rolled my other nipple. Oh god this felt so good but I wanted more! Sensing this king kissed his down lower and lower, when he was low enough he took my legs and lifted them up on his shoulders. He looked at me, I had covered my face with my hands. Grabbing my arms he moved them away from my face "Please don't hide your face from me, it's too beautiful to hide."

Seeing that I was obeying his request he smiled and kissed the inside of my thighs "You smell so good Diane, now lets see how you taste."

and with no warning kissed my womanhood, I squealed a bit from the shock of it. He sucked my bundle of nerves making me moan very loudly, he chuckled against me and lifted his head up. "I love the sounds you make..." he now rubbed the bundle "I love _you..." _He plunged his finger into me making me gasp and began pumping "and I am yours as you are mine."

Slipping another finger into me my legs began to shake, release barreled through my core as I came. King pulled out and licked my juices off his fingers "Mmm_." _

"K-King." I stuttered

"Please, call me by my real name." He said letting my legs down off his shoulders and crawling over me. His face now hovering over mine I brought my hands up and explored his features, when my fingers dragged over his lips he opened them slightly and sucked on the tip of my index finger. "I love you H-harlequin. And I need you in me... now." I said almost like a demand

He grinned as he lined himself up "I also love it when your bossy with me." His tip teased my entrance and slowly he pushed in as to not hurt me.

I opened my mouth to gasp but before I could he dove in and kissed me deeply, his tongue sweeping through my mouth. He began to thrust in and out of me painfully slow, I pulled back from our kiss and panted "Faster Harlequin." Obeying my order he went faster as well as harder.

I wanted to ride him so bad but I didn't know how to ask, when he stopped suddenly and pulled out completely "I would love for you to ride me." Blushing he apologized "Sorry... I like to see what your thinking when we do this."  
We changed positions so I was now sitting on him, His member rubbing on my front. "I always have..." I lifted myself up a bit and slid onto him "..and always will love you."

I liked this fit better, It was deeper and Harlequins face was so much cuter from this angle. I began to move up and down onto him, my hands on his chest for stability. Harlequins hands gripped my thighs as he neared his edge. "D-Diane I'm about to- Augh!"

The warmth he dispensed filled me up, I unseated myself and laid beside him curling up in his chest while his arms wrapped around me. My eyes began to get heavy and as I dozed off I heard him whisper "I love with all my heart and then some... my beautiful Diane."

**OOOOH SHIT. Honestly didn't even know If I was going to post this but hey! Why the hell not! Anyways hope you enjoyed and let me know If I should do more lemon scenes. Ta ta Kiddies!**


	17. Chapter 17

**If chapter 302 doesn't come out in the next 30 sec I'm going to eat too much out of boredom. And I see some good ass chocolate raisins in the kitchen so don't even try me.**

The next morning I woke up to the well known shiver going down my spine telling me I was growing. I hurried and exited the makeshift shack before I broke the roof. After I had returned to my size and gotten dressed in giant battle gear which consisted of a strap of fabric on my chest and pair of shorts. I went into the lower levels of the rock to grab ceremonial paints to prepare for the battle. I went to the roof so I would have some sunlight to use as it was just coming up. Using water from the bowl that Mimas had left last night as a mirror I began to paint my face in straight lines the highlighted my cheek bones and nose. As I was moving on to my limbs a sleepy shirtless King floated out of the cave "What are you doing my queen?"

"I'm just getting some ceremonial paint on. I can put some on you if you would like, you may not be a giant but you are competing today."

"C-Competing?"

"Well yes, you have to fight his second to be my second. Don't worry they are all quite weak compared to us. The dress is bare minimum so you should be fine in what your wearing."

"So what does the battle consist of."

"We will competing at the same time.." I offered him the paint "But we will be in separate rings with our opponents. There are no weapons allowed and its usually to the death. It is considered honorable to die in battle, but the rules say to submission."

"That's barbaric, I'm so sorry Diane. A child being raised in this culture? It must have been traumatizing."

"But you raised me harlequin!"

He winked at me then asked "So am I doing this paint thing right?"

~Time skip~

The giants had gathered outside a couple klicks from the rock at field where the battle was to take place. I now faced Jotun as we prepared to fight, King was facing Jotuns second in command his brother Bill **(I had to give one regular name haha)**. The pair had a practically identical build, King had to put Chastieful in the care of Mimas and Geryon as there was no weapons allowed. King would have to use his magical power Disaster to win due to his lack of strength. The announcer stood of to the side and began to shout "This battle for power over the giant race begins... NOW!"

I forgot how anti climatic my clan was, Jotun ran at me to attack right off the bat, I simply moved and continued to dodge his slow attacks. As I dodged I did Dolars dance to raise my power level, I heard the spectators gasp as the sensed my power level rising and witnessed the legendary Dolars dance which until now no one had ever been able to use successfully. When I had only arrived at half my highest level I stopped and easily disabled my attacker by grabbing his arm breaking it then kicking him in the ribs. He laid on the ground groaning in pain "You a-are truly ah worthy to b-be giant q-queen."

I looked over at how Kings battle was doing but he had already knocked the giant out by taking large amount of water and bashing it into his head. (A larger version of condense power.) He had read my heart and saw that I didn't want anyone to die. The chants of the giants wanted otherwise "_Kill, kill, kill!" _

Reverberated through my bones, I held my hand up demanding silence. When all had quieted down I shouted my first sentence as queen "Living only to die in battle is a cowards way of living."

Objections were mumbled throughout the crowd when someone yelled out "But King Drole said to die in battle is a honorary death."

I smirked "Well he was wrong! Drole himself tested me and determined me to be worthy because I thought this way. The giant race is dying, too many young giants go into battle hoping to die a glorious death. But with this mind set they are killing off the giant race, and choosing that dying gloriously is better then living gloriously. From this moment on I declare that being a warrior is _not _mandatory, giants can be more then bloodthirsty brutes. We will be craftsmen, bakers, even dancers." I smiled at a young girl who was looking at me in awe.

An older giant stepped forward "Why didn't Drole come with you."

I lowered my eyes "Drole died protecting my friends I from a demon."

Gasps came from the crowd as they all mourned for the first and only giant King.

The old giant shouted angrily "I will accept you as queen but I do not believe that Drole would ever accept a fairy as our king, he wouldn't have even talked to fairies."

King's voice answered for me "Actually he died with his best friend First Fairy King Gloxinia. I understand that their are major cultural differences in our clans but Diane and I are planning to merge our two clans and live together peacefully."

The crowd talked amongst themselves and began to move, separating themselves. King floated over to me and asked me "What are they doing?"

I leaned over "They are voting on whether or not they are going to fight against the decision or to go along with it, whichever group is larger is the decision they will go with."

After about ten more minutes the movement stopped. There was a group to our left and right side, the right being larger they sent out a representative the same old man as before. Clearing his throat he announced the clans fate "We have decided to agree with this new way of living, but there are things we wish to negotiate."

The group on the left side grumbled, there was only ten or so which was not enough people to battle so a young man declared. "We will leave and start our own clan, we will not follow a coward and her fairy bitch!"

He then spit and left with the group, I nodded towards the old man "Lets go to the great hall and discuss this."

Thanks for reading my OTP Fan fic!


	18. Chapter 18

**This is it guys. The last chapter of my Fan fic. If you want to get technical this is more of a test chapter for another series I'm planning on writing. I hope you enjoy!**

I woke to the sounds of tiny feet scraping against tree bark, I opened my eyes slightly and was met by my sons beautiful different colored eyes. One was Purple and the other was orange like his fathers, It looks like he had snuck over to where King and I were sleeping on a patch of moss on the sacred tree. I brought the child closer and hugged him breathing in his minty smell, I looked looked over him and saw King sleeping soundly with two snoring children laying on top of him. I kissed the top of my sons head and whispered into his ear "Lets wake your father brother and sister up Caradoc."

He looked up at me from his spot where he was nuzzled into me and gave me a toothy grin. He flipped around to the cluster of limbs and loud snoring, I leaned over King and my daughter Darya while Caradoc leaned over his triplet Halvard. I looked over at Caradoc and mouthed _now, _we leaned over and blew raspberry's on their neck and stomachs. The sound of high pitched squealing and giggling filled the peaceful forest. I ended up on top of king, I began to blush lightly when his attractive drowsy voice rumbled "Good morning mama, how are you?"

"Happy." I leaned in for a kiss when a little girl tried to shimmy her way in between us. I let my self fall to the side allowing my daughter to sit in my lovers chest "Mama, I'm hungry."

I looked at King who rolled his eyes floated up maneuvering so that he was holding his daughter in his arms "Shall we find something to eat then my princess."

Her eyes widened in childlike wonderment and she said in a hushed voice "Am I really a princess? Like Auntie Elizabeth?"

He brought a finger up to the corner of his mouth to simulate thinking "Well.. I am the fairy King and Mama is the giant queen so that would make you princess of the fairies and giants."

She floated out of his arms squealing in delight "Hal! Car! Guess what daddy told me..."

As she ran over to tell her brothers king came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder "Look at what we created."

we watched our triplets flying around playing with each other. I his held his hands and watched as Darya whipped around and looked back at us "Wait... does that mean hal and car are princes?!"

Halvard shouted at his sister "I am not a prince! I am an elite giant/fairy warrior!"

I sighed as they began to argue "We should probably feed them, then get to training before they rip themselves to shreds."

after breakfast i brought Darya and Caradoc to a lower part of the tree, I twisted the Gideon charm on my necklace and felt the air rush around me as I grew to my full 30 er 29 feet. **(Merlin created this new way of keeping Diane small. She was able to shrink Gideon and use it as a charm that Diane could trigger to release the spell that kept Diane small. And if need be Diane is able to make Gideon return to its normal size in emergency. She also invented clothing that grew and shrunk with her.)** I looked down at Caradoc and Darya. "OK guys lets work on growing while Daddy is working on Hal's skills, you go first Darya darling."

Darya was a natural when is came to growing to her giant form, but unlike her brother Caradoc she didn't have a second form like fairy's did, she had to physically grow. She nodded and clenched her fists and eyes shut as she grew slowly, when she stopped I applauded her "Good Job Darya! I think you have grown taller then last time!"

Her last record was to my hip bone but now she went a little past. I changed my attention to Caradoc and encouraged him "I know you can do it my darling, you just need to think big!"

He nodded silently inhaling and exhaling, scrunching his nose and focusing as much as much as a child could and he transformed into his second figure. A Giant child that was up to my mid thigh, I picked him up kissing him on the cheek "I'm so proud of you love!"

Cara struggled with focusing, he often got lost in thought and on some days couldn't even muster the concentration to grow.

"OK lets go find daddy and Hal."

King POV

While Diane took Darya and Caradoc to work on their giant form I took Halvard to work on his defense. Hal couldn't grow like his other siblings but he didn't let that get in his way, he was immensely proud of the fact that he was the strongest. It seemed like he carried his Mothers trait. He didn't have any type of magical strength which was OK so king decided to try and teach him the art of a fairies weapon. "Hal, I have a very special lesson for you today. Because you don't have a second form like your siblings I going to give you an extension to yourself."

The boy cocked his head in confusion, sighing I restated "You know how I have Chastieful? The sacred tree is going to give you one."

last night The tree sent me a message through a dream telling me it wished to give a sacred weapon to Hal, I decided to follow its commands in order to give Hal a different skill then his brother and sister who had more magical power. I looked at my son who was just staring at me with his mouthy hanging open "What is it son? Are you OK?"

I pressed the back of my hand against his forehead to see of he was sick, he grabbed my hand and held it "Really?" he exclaimed "The sacred tree chose me to receive a gift?"

I nodded as I picked him up and floated down to a room within the roots of the tree. "Now you understand that this is not a toy, it is something you use wisely."

He gripped onto my neck "I want to use it to protect mama and Cara and Darya and you daddy."

I smiled at him "Good, then I will teach you to protect others. Because I too wish to protect everyone, I am a selfish King."

We arrived at the entrance and I set him down "OK Hal this is where I leave you. The tree will tell you in its own way what to do. I will be right here waiting OK."

He looked at me when his went suddenly very wide, I examined him again for anything wrong but there was nothing. "It's OK to be scared Hal, I wa-"

I was cut off by him sneezing "OK Daddy I'm better now, that was really bugging my nose."

He then walked fearlessly into the entrance, Goddess this kid is tough as nails. I remember nearly puking my guts out I was so nervous when I got chastieful. I laid down on the ground and rested my eyes while I waited for him to come back.

**If you want more on Kiane's kids then let me know and I'll start another fanfic. Any ways thank you all so much for reading my story, I really hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
